Inuyasha Gone Jealous
by Kuronohime
Summary: Kagome has had her quota on Inuyasha's constant, irrational jealousy. The half-demon is in for some life lessons. (If you are in a fix for some silliness and fluff, maybe something steamy, look no further!)
1. Chapter 1

"It'll be just a day." An irritated voice recounted a previously bargained deal.

"And you'll stay here for a week after that?" Other, also irritated, voice confirmed.

The former voice belonged to a time-travelling girl from the future who was direly behind her schoolwork. Said girl, Kagome Higurashi, let out an exasperated sigh. Why did this always have to be such an arm wrestle with him.

"Yes! I already promised that!"

The latter voice, belonging to a half-demon dog-eared boy, grunted not so much in satisfaction but in settlement. "Good!" The boy, Inuyasha, almost shouted at her.

They had walked up to an old well. Only that it was not just a well. It was a time portal that connected the different time periods between the boy and the girl.

Kagome tossed her yellow-ish, currently more brown-ish, backpack over her shoulder and swung one leg over the ledge of the well.

"Fine!" She shouted back at him and hopped down the well. Disappearing in a vortex of time and space.

Inuyasha stared at the bright light that engulfed the girl within and dimmed as it disappeared.

' _Why has that wench been going back and forth so much recently?_ '

His dog ears twitched. Kagome had been really absent-minded lately. Just last time she forgot to bring ramen with her. The ears on top of his head perked up in alarm. ' _Shit!_ ' He cussed mentally. He had forgot to remind her about the ramen. Better go after her and make sure that the very first thing she does after getting home, is pack the ramen.

* * *

Kagome scrambled up the well, dragging along her abused backpack and thinking how she should really ask her mother to buy her a new one. This one was practically torn out of its seams from hauling food, candy, first-aid kits and a rather large wardrobe in it. What? A girl needed her PJ's.

She trotted back to her house and closed the front door just as there was another flash of light from the well-house of the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

Kagome removed her shoes at the small entry of the home of her family. She could hear murmurs and laughter from the direction of the kitchen. She looked at the neat row of shoes on the entryway, there was a set of men's shoes that were too big for Souta and definitely too neat for her granpa.

' _Oh, crap!_ ' She realized and headed towards the sounds of people talking.

She entered their small kitchen and around the table, there sat her mom, granpa and her younger brother, Souta. And a guest. They all were enjoying a cup of tea and her mom's home-made taiyaki. Everyone fell quiet as Kagome stepped in and dipped her head in a deep bow.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late, Kobayashi-kun!" She slapped her hands together in an apologetic gesture.

The man addressed was Kaito Kobayashi, Kagome's senior in high school who was doing extra credits as a tutor. The time-travelling girl had reached a point at her studies, due to her lack of attendance, where her math teacher had insisted on compulsory tutoring if she wished to graduate. The teacher had initially wanted her to attend cram-school but because of Kagome's.. ailing health, she couldn't commit to daily after studies. They had agreed on getting her a personal tutor she met every Saturday.

Kaito Kobayashi, a boy who was the top of his class, was also an active member of the kendo club. He had a tall and sturdy build, neatly cut dark brunette hair and deep chocolate, almost black eyes.

"At ease, Higurashi-chan. I've quite enjoyed my afternoon." The boy flashed an pearly smile at Mrs. Higurashi. "You know your mother is quite the homemaker. These cakes are delicious!"

Mrs. Higurashi waved her hand modestly and blushed. Giving a meaningful gaze at Kagome how this boy was definitely in the run to become her son-in-law.

"Uh, yes, she's fantastic at cooking. Unlike myself." The younger Higurashi woman smiled uneasily. She coughed and continued "Should we go to my room, Kobayashi-kun?"

"Please, call me Kaito." He said while standing up and revealing more of those pearly pearlies of his.

* * *

Kagome was happy that her mother had been far-sighted enough to make her bed and put her laundry away. She had left in such a rush last time, due to one impatient bone-head, that she hadn't had the time to clean up after herself.

Kaito studied the layout of her room and commented out loud how she had such a cute taste.

Kagome blushed and rummaged through the drawers of her desk, desperately searching for her math books.

"Umh, I really haven't decorated in the last few years, so I think it would be more accurate to compliment the tastes of the 12-year-old Kagome." She nervously laughed and Kaito joined her in a chuckle.

* * *

Inuyasha was perched on his usual place on the tree outside Kagome's room. He hadn't wanted to barge in and go wait in her room like an impatient child. He should at least allow her to put her things away first and then barge in like an impatient child.

He saw Kagome walking up to her desk. She was talking to someone. Inuyasha didn't quite make out the words since the window was closed and there was a pretty strong wind outside. But he was definitely sure the one answering Kagome was a man. His blood chilled. He tried to point his ears at the window as keenly as he could, but he was saved the trouble when a young man walked next to Kagome.

' _THE FUCK!_ ' He almost fell off the tree.

' _Who the fuck is that smug-faced asshole!?_ ' He demanded to know and stretched his neck as far out as he could without being seen.

The aforementioned smug-face sat comfortably on Kagome's bed and said something that made Kagome laugh.

' _Sitting there like he owns the place._ ' Inuyasha growled and dug his claws into the bark beneath his palms. The only reason why that guy's head was still attached to his head was because he wasn't allowed to kill civilians. Well, at least not in front of Kagome.

He sat there in the tree. Observing the two humans, ready to bounce before the guy had a chance to lay even a finger on Kagome. Inuyasha waited, not even blinking. Almost wishing the guy to make a funny move just so that he had a reason to craft him into a paper snowflakes with his Tessaiga.

Three hours went by before Kagome finally placed a pencil between a book she had been reading and stretched her arms up in the air. They undoubtedly exchanged some sort of pleasantries before the boy packed up his stuff and the two of them vanished from Inuyasha's view.

Inuyasha's imagination was way too vivid to allow him to sit still. He leaped off his perch to the small ledge outside Kagome's window. There was no-one in the room, but the door was left open, so hopefully Kagome was coming back soon. He crept his way in and sniffed his way around the room. He couldn't smell any pheromones in the air and he released a breath he had been withholding. It seemed no sexy business had been going around, maybe. He walked to the spot on Kagome's bed where that other man had sat.

He had left his smell all over her comforter. It stank up the whole room.

' _Unacceptable_.'

* * *

Kagome had seen Kaito downstairs and thanked him.

Now all she wanted to do after an exhausting session of equations and curves, was to go sink into her tub and take a looooong bath. She would soak there until all her fingers and toes become'd pruned.

She walked back to her room, so preoccupied by the fantasy of being soaked in the hot, steamy water, she almost missed the red lump sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"So, I understand now why you're always in such a fucking hurry to get back." A low jeer startled her mind out of the tub and Kagome almost screamed before realizing that it was only her bone-headed hanyou who lurked in the corner of her room.

"For Buddha's sake, you scared me!" Kagome wheezed and held a hand over her chest.

Inuyasha humph'ed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome closed her door and after getting over her initial jump scare, she reeled over Inuyasha's words.

"What did you mean?" She asked and knitted her brows.

"I meant your boyfriend." The hanyoo spat, not even trying to hide his bitterness.

"My..." The young woman was at loss of words. She knew he had a possessive nature and he tented to become jealous over nothing, but this was getting tiresome. She let out a fast huff through her nose.

"He was my tutor. I'm seriously behind in my studies, _you know why_. School demanded that I need extra lessons on math."

Inuyasha stood up from the bed and walked towards Kagome.

"Looked like ya were having fun." He slanted his eyes suspiciously.

Kagome pressed her hands against on both sides of her head, trying to prevent a head-ache that was sure to come. "Yeah! He was being nice! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yeah. Real _nice_." Inuyasha sneered. Even though the boy was gone, his scent lingered in the room like a fart.

Kagome let out a frustrated growl and rubbed her temples.

"You are one..." She really didn't want to get into a further argument about a non-issue so she didn't finish the sentence. She took a deep breath. "You promised me a day off, alright. We can talk about this tomorrow if it bothers you so much."

"Tsk." Inuyasha snorted. "Like I care." He lied and raised his chin like a child that was too stubborn for his own good.

Kagome glanced past Inuyasha and noticed that something looked odd about her bed.

"Where's my comforter?" She asked.

Inuyasha's chin dropped and he murmured "I tossed it out the window..."

"WHAT?! Why would you do that!?" Kagome bellowed and ran to her window, almost knocking Inuyasha down as she hurried past him. Sure enough, her pale pink comforter, just out of the washer, was in a pile by the roots of the tree outside her room.

Inuyasha saw how Kagome's whole frame began to tremble as she squeezed the window sash with her knuckles going white. He was pretty sure that he was about to make a face first encounter with her floor in matter of seconds. He flattened his ears against his head, closed his eyes and started counting downwards from five.

He heard Kagome turning away from the window and walking up to him. No, maybe not an osuwari. Maybe she's smack him on the head instead, for a change.

He felt his head being tugged downwards as Kagome grabbed him by his bangs.

"Say you're so very sorry and I just _might_ save your life." Kagome hissed, her tone covered with toxic.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Say sorry that he didn't want the scent of other males on her bed? On her?

"No." He bravely announced.

Something snapped in Kagome's brain with that single uttered word.

She had had her quota of his jealousy for the rest of her natural life. She pulled his face even closer to hers until his mouth was aligned with hers. Then she slammed her lips to his. Not gently, not even passionately, but more like angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his skull and he opened his mouth to gasp. Kagome took advantage of his shock and plunged her tongue into his mouth, challenging him into a duel of tongues. She was that close from osuwari'ng him through the crust of the earth, until he reached the most inner core of the planet Earth. How could that dense mother...being not still realize that he had nothing to fear from no other man.

Inuyasha umphed and whimpered into her orifice, the feeling of relief and incredulity making his head spin. Her brain must be seriously malfunctioning right now. She must have mistook kissing for smacking his ass to a pulp. But he wasn't sorry about that.

After being released by his shock, Inuyasha took more of the reigns. He grabbed the young woman by her waist and squeezed her body to his. Marveling the softness. He twirled them around and began walking Kagome backwards to her bed until her knees came in contact with the edge. They both came tumbling down, Inuyasha landing on top of Kagome.

Their mouths finally separated and both of them halted, breathless, to look at each other.

"What's–" Inuyasha's voice escaped his throat thick and hoarse. Kagome immediately pressed her hand on his mouth, not letting him finish.

"For the love of all that is good and holy, don't speak." She panted. She knew that anything his foot-in-mouth-syndrome was able to produce would just end up irking her.

"Yeah." He nodded and dipped his head down to have more of her lips.

The girl let out a small whimper and threaded her fingers through his silken, silver mane, pulling him in.

He was growing hard and was pretty unsure what to do with his groin. The hanyou didn't want to scare her or make her feel pressured into anything, so he just tried to keep his waist from touching hers. He didn't have long to muse on that dilemma when he heard someone walking up the stairs. His ear twitched to the direction of her door.

' _Shit. I don't want to stop._ ' He grumbled in his mind, but reluctantly removed his mouth from hers.

"Someone's coming." He breathed and the sight of her swollen lips made him want to quickly steal another taste while he could.

Kagome stiffened underneath him and tried to push him off.

"Sssh." She hissed and whispered. "Get under the bed!"

Inuyasha groaned silently but complied just as there was a knock on the door.

"Umm, Kagome-chan. I'm sorry to bother you still." It was Kaito's voice.

Inuyasha's head shot up like that of a mongoose. Kagome squished her palm onto his face and tried to force his head under her bed.

" _What the FUCK is that guy_ –" He snarled quietly but Kagome shouted over his voice, terrified by the realization that she hadn't locked her door.

"Yes, just a sec, Kaito-kun! I'm changing!"

Inuyasha growled more loudly. " _Don't tell him something like that!_ " But Kagome ignored his protests and pulled the covers of her bed over the ledge to prevent anyone seeing under there.

Then she quickly disregarded herself of her seifuku and quickly grabbed the first thing her hand came in contact within her closet.

Inuyasha heard shuffling, her panting and the slam on her closet door. Then hurried steps to open the door to her room.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Kaito-kun!" She apologized, a little out of breath. "Did you forget something?" The girl tried to attain the most nonchalant tone she could.

"Oh." Inuyasha heard that smug-face gasp a little. Then he smelled it.

His claws dug to the floor underneath him, trying to occupy his hands from making ribbons out of that guy.

He smelled arousal.

"I... Uh..." The one called Kaito tried to recall his business. "I was just going to ask if it's okay that we move our next study meet forward. Is 1 pm okay to you?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. "I think that would be okay." She answered.

"Oh, good." The guy replied, sounding happy.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"I'll see you then!" He said and Inuyasha could hear the door clank close and a dull click on the lock.

He barged out from under the bed, almost flipping the bed around while doing so.

He saw Kagome's hand still on the lock of the door. She was dressed in a flower printed dress that had a low cut on the bust, revealing the top of the valley between her breasts. And he knew she wore that brassiere thingy underneath to squeeze her breasts together to make them appear even larger and more... _enticing_. Such views were not often offered to him. In the feudal era, she usually wore that skimpy school outfit of hers. Not that it was much better, barely covering her privates, but at least her tits weren't on a silver platter in them.

"I don't want you to see that guy anymore." Inuyasha demanded, tearing his eyes away from her chest. Jealousy burning a hole in his chest.

Kagome's shoulders were drawn up in anger and defense.

"Inuyasha! Stop being ridiculous! He's my _tutor_!" She tried to reason with him.

But the dog-eared half-demon shook his head.

"I dun care who or what he is. He's after you."

Kagome rubbed a slow, aggravated face palm along her face. How would she ever get this through him.

"It's not like I have a choice of _not_ meeting him!" She continued with a groan. "I wouldn't _need_ a tutor in the first place if you let me come home more often to study!"

Inuyasha rebuked her protest with condescending snort.

"Yeah. I bet it's a real _drag_ to be alone with a guy like that. Like, what does a miko need to study math for anyway?"

"Why are you so... so... Argh!" She screamed and tore at her hair.

She knew why he was jealous. Jealous of Koga, jealous of Hojo, jealous of any man that showed some common courtesy at her, _god forbid_ , even some remote interest in her. He liked her, he wanted her. She had been in denial about it, trying to convince herself that he could never be into her _that way_. He had said as much. But all of that talk was undermined by how he behaved around her. He was possessive about her, he hated being away from her, he'd risk his life for her. He might bewail and gripe about her wants, but whatever she wanted, he always provided.

She had madly fallen in love with him. In recent months, her feelings had only grown more intense. Taking sensual and _physical_ forms. In some fleeting moments of his bravery and kindness towards all the people and youkai he tried to save from harm, she saw his true self. Strong, resilient and loving. He had a tender, bruised heart and he was petrified of letting someone near it.

He tried to push her away, but by every kind gesture, good deed and smile, he only pulled her nearer.

In the past few months, she had started to see him as something more than a knuckle-headed man-child. She had seen him in battle. His spirit shining bright in his eyes. His strained muscles toned while he wielded his sword. His chiseled chin, those burning amber eyes, his fanged smile that made her swoon.

Often times she had asked for time off to go to her time just to get into her hot bath, fantasize about him until she had made herself cum numerous times reminiscing about the few times she had caught a glimpse of his naked, divine, non-mortal body. That body which was so, oh, so, toned in muscles. What she would do to rake her claws over his sweated back.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had grown silent. Half expecting to still be smacked on the head.

But he smelled her. Her usual soapy smell starting to twist and transform into something utterly different. Heated, spicy, _aroused_.

She wanted to reassure him that there was no-one beside him she had eyes for. But she wanted for him to admit his stubborn feelings for her before that. She wanted him to admit that he liked her as well. But she also wanted him, wanted him so _bad_ it drove her crazy. Cursed be the teenage hormones!

She couldn't contain herself. Not stop herself from wanting. Kagome threw herself once more at him, infuriated with herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drowned him into heated kisses. _Aggravated_ heated kisses.

Inuyasha was so very confused by what she said, how she acted and how she smelled. But he was unable to resist her. Her scent drove him to the edge of insanity. That tantalizing, potent heat that oozed off her being. Scent that screamed come-hither at him.

He whimpered as Kagome pushed him against her window frame. She glided her hands over his biceps and his sides. Her smell intensifying. He gathered the courage to touch her back. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed his hands to descend unto her ass. He violently grabbed her cheeks and pulled her hips in, not bothering to hide his own arousal.

Kagome let out a moan and lulled her head back, revealing her arched neck to his now idle mouth.

Inuyasha hungrily latched onto her pulse, sucking the tender skin and earning more of those sweet sounds from her. He grinded his hardness against her, confidently. She wanted him. She wanted him to take her, make her his. He didn't need to hide his excitement from her.

He wasn't the brightest star on the night sky, but even he understood the feminine desires.

"Get out." She murmured into his mouth, kissing him desperately.

 _Or not._

"Wha-" Inuyasha tried to gasp.

Kagome tore her lips off of his, her breath heavy.

"Get. Out." She repeated, slowly, slamming her window open and pushing Inuyasha out of it.

* * *

Just like that, he was banished from her bedroom. Standing below the window with the most confused hard-on of his life.

* * *

Kagome took a moment to gather herself before running back downstairs.

"Mom. Could you schedule my gyno on the Friday of next week?"

She had been meaning to get a prescription for a long time now. She had talked it over with her mother already. Of course, her mother thought it was only to regulate her cycle. She had been putting it off for months, not being able to commit to any appointments, but the scheme she had just deviced demanded that bit of _security_.

* * *

 **A/N: I just can't get enough of humorous, sweet smuts of these two! I was dead-set on not doing more of these, but I feel I need these as distractions from my longer stories to keep my creative** _ **juices**_ **flowing.**

 **What kind of short smut would you like to read on these two? Since this is going to be pretty short one, I'm open for suggestions for other short smuts in the future. What kind of settings are you into?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stared down the abyss of the time-portal well. She hadn't been as nervous doing the trip the last time she knew they were about to face Naraku as she was now.

Last night she had boasted gusto, determined to make that piece of dog-pelt eat crow. Yesterday she had been a big, bright balloon of confidence, but today she felt like a deflated party décor. Damnit. Could she really pull this off?

The young woman chewed on her bottom lip and fumbled with the straps of her backpack. She sought for the resolve and moxie that had filled her earlier. The young woman recounted all the assholery her knuckleheaded had partaken in as of late. Belittling the importance of her studies and the impact they had on her life. Soiling her favorite comforter. Ruining the flooring of her room with claw-marks. Trying to boss her around as if she was a servant to him. Insinuating that she was 'putting out' to other guys. Being a crass, self-centered man-child stalker.

Kagome took a firm grip on the straps and nodded to herself.

' _Hell yes, reckoning of the ages will commence._ '

* * *

The Inutachi was loitering around Kaede's village. No new tips about the whereabouts of any Shikon shards had trickled in. There hadn't even been any recent demon activity and hence no need for demon purging. Really nothing else for the group to do besides practice and gather supplies for whenever a new call would come.

Shippo was napping somewhere. Kirara was running in the wheat fields nearby chasing mice. Sango was doing some pretty impressive hand-stance training and doing push-ups while Miroku was propped against the wall of Kaede's hut with a scroll on his lap, pretending to study sacred texts of demon exorcizing. In reality, he was furtively stealing glimpses of Sango's exercise regime.

The thing that pried Miroku's attention away from the demon slayer was the other female of their small company that was currently walking towards them. Had Miroku been a braver, or more likely stupider, man, he'd given a low whistle.

Kagome approached them clad in an attire unlike anything Miroku had seen before in the Sengoku era. It was like the finest silk that nearly became transparent by the touch of light. A pale blue dress that hugged her breasts – had they always been that imposing, the monk noted – and cascaded down light and airy, like the wings of a butterfly. He couldn't see any straps on the dress and pondered how such a construct even kept from gliding off with the wind.

' _Inuyasha is in trouble_.' The lecherous older man smirked and tried to pretend to be engrossed in his reading.

Sango noticed Kagome just as the younger girl halted and was taking off her backpack. Sango dismounted from balancing on her hands and twirled around to greet her friend.

"Oh, Kagom—OH!" The demon slayer nearly bit her tongue when she saw what the other woman was wearing. Instinctively she gave a furious glare at Miroku, but the monk seemed to be piously concentrated on his scroll. Yeah right, Sango huffed in her mind, but let him be – for now.

"Kagome… What's with-?" Sango was about to enquire, but Kagome dismissed her friend.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, beaming with a smile.

"Uhh…" Sango hesitated. It was evident that Inuyasha had sumptuously screwed something up to bring about this kind of fashion on Kagome. But usually Inuyasha deserved anything Kagome dished out. Sango pointed her finger at the outskirt of the village.

"Probably meditating near the woodline in that old tree."

Kagome's eerily bright smile only widened, and she offered her backpack to Sango.

"Thank you, Sango-san. I brought some treats, please, help yourself!"

Sango was left in the dust of the younger woman, the yellow backpack drooping in her hands.

' _Good speed, Inuyasha._ '

* * *

Mere moments later, Kagome had found the tree and Inuyasha slouching on the lower branches that were thicker. She took a calming breath through her nose before calling out his name.

"Umnh." Inuyasha grunted, half-asleep, but acknowledging her presence.

"Since there hasn't been any news on the Shikon no Tama, I think it would be more productive for me to stay in my own time and catch up on school stuff." Kagome announced. "I brought you supplies that'll last you a week."

Inuyasha groggily propped himself up and slowly regained his alert state.

"Wait, tha's not what we agreeeee—" He began retaliating angrily at her newest bargain to avoid her duties in the Sengoku era, but was caught off guard by getting a glimpse of her new dress and accidentally missed his grasp on the branch. His last word stretched out as he made an ungraceful landing down the tree.

The girl of the future tried to suppress a sneer and remained matter-of-factly as Inuyasha scrambled up from the ground.

"If I could go home now to finish my school work, it would mean I could spend more time here later when we actually would have something to fight."

The half-demon hardly registered the words school, later and fight since all his senses were preoccupied by a landscape of creamy skin and supple flesh on a translucent platter of fabric.

The dress was practically made out of fucking air. Kagome was standing against backlight and the sun revealed _everything_. Everything Inuyasha had had only his imagination to rely on earlier. The curve of her hips, the gap between her thighs, the slope of her legs.

"Did the monk see ya dressed like that?"

"Yeah, but… What has that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied but added to himself. ' _I just might need to gauge his eyes out later._ '

But as angry as he might've been about Miroku seeing too much for his own good, it did hardly anything to suppress the all-too-familiar sensation of… _engorgement_ of his own.

Kagome studied his face and the slow transformation on his features. The anger in his eyes melted away and a dreamy, heavy expression occupied the vacancy. It was comical.

"What did ya…" Inuyasha coughed and tried to tear his eyes away from her neckline. "What did ya want now?" He tried to regain his earlier train of thought. What had they been discussing again?

"I'll be gone a week." The girl summed up as if the fact had been established earlier.

Inuyasha shook his head. Wait, no! That's not what he agreed to, was it? God damnit. He struggled to swallow when Kagome shifted her weight and her thighs were briefly pressed together. Squishing that mystical junction between them. Shit. He crossed his arms across his chest, not really sure what to do with himself. He tried awfully hard not to mull on the thought how ridiculously easy it would be to rid her completely of that dress. One flick of his pinky finger. Hell, if the wind blew too hard, that would be compromising for that attire.

"No way." Inuyasha managed to retort. Not even clearly on board on what he was supposed to oppose.

Kagome swayed her hips as she slowly strode forward.

"Be reasonable." She cooed while pursing those small pink lips of hers.

He had no idea what she had just said even though he was intensely observing her mouth that was moving ever so close.

"No." He replied instinctively and carefully backed away from her gravitational field of allure until his back came into contact with the tree behind him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome addressed him, lightly breathing his name out almost sensually.

He was becoming so hard his head was spinning. It became intolerably difficult not to huff and puff that dress off her petite frame. And lord knows, he would have if not for the memory of last time they had been in a similar situation, and he being thrown out a window.

Kagome had come so close to him, there was just enough space between their bodies that Inuyasha's _sword_ didn't poke Kagome. The girl rested her palms on his chest. She cocked her head to the side and batted her midnight lashes.

"Say yes." She purred and rocked her hips from side to side, drawing abstract designs with her fingertips on the front of his haori.

Inuyasha was breathing so hard, he was practically panting. He uncrossed his arms and dug his claws firmly into the bark behind his back, so as not to grab a hold of Kagome and ravish her.

"You… are… Teasing me." He faltered, his words coming out thin and strained.

Kagome would have never imagined how much she enjoyed Inuyasha's plight. How could a mere mortal hold such power over a creature that was so god-like and uncontrollable? She had seen him bring down monsters and demi-gods and now he was trembling beneath her palms. Her weak, human palms, a demon might add.

She hadn't planned on going this far, but she wasn't completely immune to the raw sexual energy that crackled in the air and enveloped them.

Kagome leaned all the way into his body, allowing his hardness to bury against the nest of her own body. The concrete feeling of his excited state set ablaze that pool of desire in her belly. She whimpered and closed her eyes in pleasure. This was definitely not part of her strategy to negotiate Inuyasha to grant her a week in her time.

Inuyasha could smell her arousal and how thick the scent was. It nearly undid him when Kagome squished his cock between their bodies.

"If this's…" Inuyasha moaned and ripped his claws out of the layer of bark. "If this a plot to sway me…" He groaned and grabbed Kagome by her hips, crashing her completely into his lap. "I don't play games." The half-demon growled and caught her rose petal lips into a fiery kiss.

Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He twirled them around and now it was Kagome's turn to be pinned against the tree. She hissed when she felt the rough texture on her skin.

"Inuyasha…" She pleaded when he hoised her up; guiding her thigs around his hips.

"I'm not playing… I'm asking." She sighed and collected her thoughts. "Inuyasha, I'm _begging_." The girl cried out erotically. "Say _yes_."

Every cell in his body was screaming a throbbing inferno of yes.

"If I do, are ya gonna to kick me in the nads and run off?" He questioned darkly but there was mirth in his voice.

Kagome chuckled a bit, but it was hitched in her throat when Inuyasha ripped her panties off. Her molten core was exposed to the front of Inuyasha's bulging hakama that soon became drenched in her juices.

She squealed and held him tighter when he rubbed his covered hardness against her sweetest spot.

"Yes goddamnit." He barked hoarsely and greedily governed her mouth again, brushing his thumb tentatively across her flushed cheek. "Spend a whole month even." He stopped to take a jagged, broken breath. "Just let me have you. Here. Now." The dog-demon pleaded while fumbling with the cords that kept his hakama up. If she refused him now, he would die a gruesome death of blue balls.

Kagome lolled her head backwards. Feeling Inuyasha's hands brush her loins as he tried to free himself of the layers of clothing separating their joining. She had been granted what she wanted, and the situation really could not progress any further – even if she didn't find the prospect all that unpleasant. But there was not only the matter of contraception, but also Inuyasha needed to be served some more of that humble pie she had so carefully prepared for him.

Kagome placed her hand over Inuyasha's scrabbling hands, halting him from undressing his lower half. The half-demon instinctively moved his hands away and Kagome's palm was met with his hardened, badly-aching member. She bit her lower lip – she shouldn't.

Her hand gently felt the shape of his length, inducing a low hiss from her half-demon lover. His hardness twitched in anticipation and Kagome marveled the expression of pleasure and helplessness that drew upon Inuyasha's features. The girl from the future leaned closer to Inuyasha's ear.

"A week." She murmured and let go of him.

Before Inuyasha could completely register the absence of her touch, Kagome had squirmed away from him. She made quite the dash considering she was only a human and before Inuyasha fully fathomed that he had just been played, the girl was too far for him to grab her. He tried to follow suit, but that was the exact moment his slackened hakama decided to fall down. Inuyasha toppled over his own pants and was met with the ground - face first. Ending his encounter with Kagome as per usual.

Kagome had returned home and closed the door to her room behind her. Leaning against it, she raised her hands to her cheeks.

' _Well, that turned out to be super effective._ '

Now she would just have to become a benevolent goddess.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A fan: "That's cute and all, BUT WHERE IS MY AGES AND BETWEEN UPDATE!" *grabs Kuronohime by the collar and shakes her violently***_

 _ **"It's in the works! It's coming, I swear! Please!" Kuronohime squeals like the little piggy she is while her head is being trashed back and forth.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A doorbell chime rang in a small electronics store somewhere downtown of Tokyo's shopping district.

' _As if the numb-skull could keep away for a week_.' The girl with the raven hair and a wicked smile thought. Truthfully - that's exactly what she was counting on. She had to suppress a villainous laughter as a young salesman approached her and asked if he could assist her.

Kagome had stopped by an isle of home surveillance equipment and turned to look at the man who whore a neatly pressed white dress shirt and a very uncomfortable-looking blue tie.

"Oh, yes, hi! Does this setup of two cameras come with a monitoring screen?"

* * *

It had been 84 years… Or at least that's how twenty-nine hours after she had left felt like.

The silver-maned hanyou groaned and rubbed his calloused hands absent-mindedly. He could go back to the bushes to beat his meat to oblivion, but it offered only a momentary relief that lasted about five seconds before he was struck by a memory of her taste and scent that burned him like wildfire.

The Inutachi was preparing to turn in for the night and Shippo and Miroku were going through the backpack Kagome left behind for her entourage to scavenge. She had supplied them with plenty of dried meat, an array of exotic fruits that were unavailable in the Sengoku era, candies and the staple of the backpack – some ramen.

But the young demon man could have cared less about anything besides Kagome's skin and flesh inside his mouth right now.

"Inuyasha?" Sango tentatively asked after having fished a kiwi fruit from Kagome's trove of edible treasures and wonders. The older woman had been concerned of her fellow traveler who had seemed more sour-mooded than typical, making low growls and sighs all day.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha bellowed, wholly annoyed that his imagining of lapping up Kagome's neck had just been interrupted.

Everyone stopped in their tracks around the bonfire and turned their eyes on the demon who appeared to be on the verge of a mental break-down.

"Umm…" Sango mumbled and looked at her priest of royal purple garments for help. Miroku caught on and politely cleared his throat.

"You know, my young friend…" He began but was cut off by the death-promising glare of the dog demon boy.

Miroku nervously corrected the collar of his under robes and scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe you should just go to her." He sighed, abandoning all hope of trying to better the young man's mood with mundane chitchat.

Sango furiously shook her head behind Inuyasha's back, but Miroku ignored her. All the inu youkai was doing was ruining everyone's night. Better he go and ruin just one's.

"Nah." Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms. "She said she needed a week."

"Well, maybe she has finished early with her tasks?" Miroku offered and prepared to suave a lengthy argument why Inuyasha should go and make sure everything was going okay in the future. "It's-"

"FUCKING ALRIGHT! IF YA'LL GONNA TWIST MY ARM ABOUT IT!" The dog-eared young man roared while jumping up and already making his way to the bone-eaters well.

Sango planted her palm onto her face and Miroku merely shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

Patience is a virtue and for a man as impatient as Inuyasha, he had reached levels of said virtue to a saintly degree. He had managed to stay away from her for a day and a half. That was almost a personal best. Inuyasha went over his defense case in his head while climbing back up the well in modern day Japan.

Okay, maybe not day _and a half_ exactly, but pretty close. Like still, almost two days basically.

He stopped at the doors of the well-house.

' _Shit. She's going to flip her shit. And I'm not so good at maths anyway._ ' The demon frantically thought and bit over his bottom lip.

 _'Just fucking think.'_ His thoughts raced in his head while he turned away from the doorway.

 _'You need a sweet fucking reason to be back.'_

Inuyasha clicked his fingers as in creating a rhythm to collect his bouncing thoughts.

 _'Tell her… Tell her that Miroku died.'_

The dog demon sighed.

 _'No. She will want to return immediately and she'll just discover that I lied.'_

His ears twitched.

 _'Unless… I go back now, kill the pervert for real and then come back to get Kagome.'_

He kept still for a whole minute, tasting out the idea on his tongue.

 _'Nah. Then I'll just be in trouble with taijiya.'  
_  
"Fuck." He growled out loud, punching the wall of the well-house softly enough not to make a hole in the wall.

* * *

Kagome was sitting by her desk, looking at a small LCD screen on her table. Her lips curled into a satisfied grin against the blue glow of light.

She grabbed a cellphone on the left side of her desk and adroitly danced her fingers on the number pad.

[ _Call me in fifteen minutes._ ]

SEND →

* * *

After much consideration and mental debate, Inuyasha hadn't managed to come up with any solid excuse to come back and visit the girl of the future. But did she really even need to know that he was here? No. He'd just discreetly check in on her and leave. Just to make sure everything was dandy. Juuuuust a quick glimpse.

 _It's not creepy if you don't get caught._

He moved within the shadows, thankful that it was almost night. Human didn't see shit in the dark.

The young man nimbly hauled himself up the tree that had a good view to Kagome's window.

 _'Shit.'_ He cussed in his mind. The curtains were closed.

For the million times Inuyasha had told her to keep her curtains shut so that random creeps and perverts didn't have the perfect view into her bedroom while she was out the shower, TODAY she had decided to take heed of his advice. He grunted and squinted his eyes.

Her table light was on, so she probably was still studying. She never left the lights on when she went to bed, so that meant she was still up.

He sucked in a quick breath and leaped forward. Carefully balancing every muscle in his body, he landed on the ledge of her window as quietly as a sparrow. He immediately dug his claws into the wooden grain of the sill and tensed up completely. Holding his breath he waited to be sure that the curtains wouldn't be torn open and an angry young woman not appear behind the glass.

A few moments passed and he let out his breath. _Yass, smooth like butter._

The demon began to lean closer to the window glass and forwarded his ears into the direction of her desk. No shadow was cast against the curtains and they were heavily un-see-through, even for a demon vision, so he had no idea where she was or what she was doing. But he could hear her breathing. His ears twitched and he closed his eyes.

She was breathing harder than usual. Almost like, panting.

The demon's ears shot up and he grabbed the window frames. Was she under distress? Had she fallen ill? Had someone chased her into her room?

One heartbeat short of tearing the window off its frames, he could hear her soft sigh.

 _Wait. What?_

He froze and the only thing moving was a strand of hair that twirled against his cheek in a sudden gust of light wind.

" _Ah_."

He heard her moan from the other side of the glass.

Inuyasha struggled to swallow without downing his whole tongue in the process.

 _'Fuckfuckfuck.'_

" _Aaaaanngh..!_ "

Yet another erotic cry came as muffled whispers into his furry ears and Inuyasha squeezed the window frames so hard, the wood splintered beneath his claws.

 _Was she fucking pleasing herself? Did women **also** do that?_

And talking about pleasing… Inuyasha glanced downwards where but a moment ago a hill had grown into a mountain. A throbbing mountain of flesh that screamed to be touched while listening to the woman inside cry her own carnal pleasure.

' _Stalking is one thing, but isn't it taking it a bit too far if I rub one out right in front of her home?_ ' Inuyasha pondered in a bodily plight.

' _Is it though?_ ' His pulsating cock questioned back when he could hear Kagome's bed squeak. She obviously changed positions. From where? To what? What was she doing? How did women pleasure themselves?!

" _Mmmnhnnhn_." Soft murmur began and disappeared into the bedsheets. Then he heard something make a wet, squishy sound.

"Fuck." He whispered agonized and realized he had plunged his hand down his fire-red pants. His clawed fist was squeezing the ever-loving life out of his weeping cock. His now one-track-mind could not command his hand to stop from moving up and down on his meaty shaft.

" _Oooh, yes._ " She whimpered again and the speed of his hand only increased.

"Yeah." He grunted back and strained his ears in the direction of her bed.

' _I want to be on that bed. Making her do all those sounds. Fuck._ ' The demon boy hissed and gripped harder on the window frame. His other hand was working so fast on his baton of love, he was in danger of falling off the sill.

" _Fuck me_." She urged to her invisible lover.

A strange vibrating sound buzzed inside her bedroom, but Inuyasha had lost his ability to focus on anything else other than those delicious little sounds elicited of Kagome and how his veined void stuffer begged an auspicious conclusion.

' _Oh gods, you little fucking minx, you are making me c-_ '

" _Kaito-kun_ "

Inuyasha's hand might've been struck down by lightning and disintegrated, because just as fast it came to a complete and full stop.

His golden eyes flashed open and disgust and incredulousness were slapped on his face.

" _Kagome-chan. What was your—_ " A male voice came from within Kagome's room. Inuyasha's hands trembled and gold began to bleed with blood. The male voice was interrupted by Kagome's.

" _Oh, yes, I know it's late but…_ "

The conversation didn't progress further as the whole window frame of Kagome's room was ripped off the side of the building, nails screeching while being suddenly pulled by their roots from the old wood.

The window fell down to the ground with a crashing explosion of broken glass and wood.

Off the now merely gaping hole on the wall of Kagome's room, Inuyasha jumped in. Violence, death and murder written all over his scowling face.

He was so furious that blood had stopped circulating to his head. The only thing he mustered to think was how he would rip off the other guys dick and shove it up the guy's own ass. Inuyasha twirled around the room, looking for that Kaito-guy.

" _Kagome, what was that noise?_ " A slightly metallic-sounding voice came from over Kagome's night stand. It was that distance speaking apparatus.

Kagome pulled up her blankets, to cover her night attired body as she picked up her phone that was on the speaker.

"I'm sorry, Kaito-kun. I'd better check it out. I'll call you tomorrow."

Her voice was calm and polite, but as soon as she snapped her foldable phone close, Inuyasha could feel how the air in her room slowly turned colder. And it wasn't just because the remodeled air conditioning.

' _I've done fucked it up._ '

* * *

 _A/N: Sooooooooooo. Just so that I could FINALLY publish something, I decided (once again) to cut the last chapter in half. Otherwise this chapter would have been 10 pages (Not kidding, this is currently running 5 pages on Word + the lemon will be almost just as long. Yup. You read that right! But then again, I'm probably as good in maths as Inuyasha. :P)_

 _And okay. Full disclosure: I understand that Inuyasha and Kagome are OOC. Especially Kagome. (But I highly doubt that even Inuyasha would go about wanking behind someone's bedroom window… Not a cool thing to do, homies.)_

 _I really, really hate reading OOC fics. If you won't bother be faithful to the established designs, why won't you just write your own damn fiction! *shakes fist at so many good fanfic premises that ruin everything with poor characterizations*_

 _But I'm seriously trying my best to excuse Kagome's and Inuyasha's behavior here. Kagome is woefully fed up with Inuyasha's antics and Inuyasha is being the usual knuckle-head he is but amped up with some serious sexual frustration. I'm taking both of them to their limits in extreme circumstances._

 _I'm also very aware of the fact that many readers don't like reading stories of Inuyasha cast being sex gods when they are in fact very inexperienced. So, yeah, I'm doing my best to include fumbling about and some awkwardness into their interaction, but trying to make it hot at the same time._

 _(Also. I feel terrible. I've enjoyed way too much torturing Inuyasha. This whole chapter has had me crack up so many times and I genuinely love making that bone-head miserable. BWHAHHAHHAHAH.)_


End file.
